Aller et Retour
by Patachukiller
Summary: Les aventures d'un membre du Sanctuaire qui retourne chez lui à Asgard où les règles sont toujours aussi strictes...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 1: Le départ **_

Aux pieds d'un asile que l'on connaît bien, le nouvel arrivant faisait des pieds et des mains pour avoir le droit de construction d'une chambre froide,enfin de sa chambre… :  
Pata : « Allez s'il te plait…J'aime pas la chaleur…Je suis habitué au froid et c'est pas trop la joie ici, je me plait mais là il fait vraiment trop chaud…J'ai juste besoin d'un petit endroit c'est pas grand chose… »  
Darnix : « Moui ça peut se trouver mais t'as de quoi payer le permis de construction et le loyer ? »  
Pata : « Pour le loyer…bah je peut m'arranger pour trouver si c'est pas trop cher mais le permis de construction… »  
Darnix : « Ah sans permis je ne peut rien pour toi »  
Pata : « Mais euh…Tu pourrais pas me le faire passer gratuit ? »(qui ne tente rien n'a rien)  
Darnix : « Ah non !Déjà que les filles m'ont eus alors… »  
C'est a ce moment que, justement les filles, sur la route de la maison de la vierge, bifurquèrent vers Darnix et Patachu  
Darnix [a voix basse : « Oh non… »  
Après avoir été mise au courant de la situation et un certain pressing sur Darnix,elles continuèrent leur chemin…  
Darnix : « Bon t'oubli tout ce que j'ai dit,je suis désolé mais même si tu as le permis (quand je disais qu'il fallait tenter) il te faut l'accord de Redd… »  
Pata : « Bon okay…Mais tu viens avec moi ! »  
Darnix : « Si tu veut… »  
Une heure plus tard,En face du grand Pope…  
Darnix : « Patachukiller voudrait se faire construire une chambre froide pour… »  
Redd : « Une chambre froide ?! Mais qu'est que c'est que cette idée complètement débile ? Une chambre froide…J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses mais là c'est le comble… »  
Dans un élan de courage Pata pris la parole :  
« Le fait est que je voudrai rester ici, mais je en supporte pas la chaleur… » (Cruel dilemme)  
Redd : « La chose est simple, soit tu rentres au frais chez toi,soit tu reste ici au chaud. »  
Pata : « Et si je ne peut pas rentrer ? »  
Redd : « Ce n'est pas mon problème. »  
Sur ces paroles Patachu se retourna et redescendit accompagné de Darnix qui se confondait en excuse et explication :  
« Je suis désolé pour toi, j'ai fait le maximum[… Et que vas tu faire maintenant ? »  
« Je vais rentrer chez moi »  
« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas »  
« Effectivement, mais je dois prendre le risque… »  
« Mais pourquoi tu pouvais pas rentrer ? »  
« Parce que j'en suis parti… »  
« Mais… »  
Patachu ne le laissa pas terminer et accéléra le pas, plantant litéralement Darnix sur place qui resta là, la bouche ouverte, penseur.  
Une fois arrivé dans la cave de la maison du Sagittaire,Pata commença a faire son sac méthodiquement,son hôte qui n'avait pas tout compris regardait le spectacle un bon moment avant de demander :  
« Tu vas quand même pas y retourner ? »  
« Je vais me gêner »  
« Mais tu connais les nouvelles règles ? »  
« Oui,je sais parfaitement ce que je vais endurer si ils me retrouvent »  
« Et tu vas quand même… »  
« Oui. »  
« Si t'as besoin d'aide appelle moi,je serai prêt. »  
« Pas de problème,j'aurai sûrement besoin de toi si ils me retrouvent…Bon j'y vais. »  
Sans un mot supplémentaire Pata sortit de la cave, puis de la maison et enfin de l'Asile…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 2: Une triste arrivée.**_

Deux semaines plus tard, à l'extrême Nord de l'Europe, Patachu était enfin de retour dans son pays glacé :Asgard…Il marcha au moins une heure avant de retrouver sa grotte bien aimée. C'est en courant qu'il y entra mais ce n'est pas ce a quoi il s'attendait .Toute la grotte avais été saccagé : les étagères par terre, les instrument détruits ou endommagés, tout les animaux s'étaient enfuis…enfin presque tous ; des traces de sang jonchaient le sol, au fur et à mesure que Patachu regardait le sol, des larmes coulaient sur son visage jusqu'à qu'il lève les yeux.  
Pata : « Non…Pas ça !!!!!! » cria t'il en s'effondrant…Sur le mur avait été accroché une petite patte, celle d'un loup ; un loup qui comptait beaucoup pour Pata car pendant de longue année et depuis qu'il était louveteau il était le seul compagnon qu'eût Pata durant son apprentissage auprès de Mime de Benetnash, enfin presque le seul…  
Pata : « Non…ça ne peut pas être lui… »  
Il se releva, toujours en larmes et chercha un signe…Qu'il trouva juste sous la patte : un « H » taggé avec du sang…  
« Homéro…Tu vas me le payer !! »  
Les larmes dû au spectacle dans sa grotte devinrent des larmes de colère,Pata sortit en direction des ruines à l'Est de la cité,là ou se trouvait la tombe de celui qui lui as tout appris.

Une fois arrivé, il se recueillit un moment pour atténuer sa colère. Le silence fut brisé par une voix grave  
???: « Tu n'aurai pas dû partir… »  
Pata : « Tais-toi ! »  
???: «Et tu n'aurai pas dû revenir… »  
Pata : « Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »  
???: « Tu connais les règles. »  
Pata : « Tout autant que toi…Homéro ! »  
Homéro : « Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié… »  
Pata : « Comment pourrais-je oublier un être vil, cruel et sans reproche tel que toi… »  
Homéro : « Ne sois pas insolent ! Je te signale que nous avons été élevés comme cela ! »  
« Pas moi… »  
« Qui t'a dit que tu faisais encore parti des notres ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu n'est plus rien ici ! Rien ! Tu n'es qu'un renégat que nous nous devons d'éliminer ! »  
« Attend tu veut dire que vous allez tous vous mettre contre moi seul ? »  
« Nous nous en donneront a cœur joie… »  
« Quelle attitude digne des guerriers d'Asgard ! Et que dit la prêtresse ? »  
« Elle t'a pardonné et souhaité ton retour…Mais un accident est si vite arrivé dans notre cher pays… »  
« Hum…Bien…Dans exactement seize jours j'irai donc voir notre prêtresse. »  
« Nous serons au rendez-vous. »  
Sur ces mot les deux hommes se firent dos et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 3: La naissance de l'espoir. **_

De retour à sa grotte,Pata se mit à la remettre en ordre consciencieusement mais ne pouvais s'empêcher de pleurer à chaque vision de la patte sur le mur, chaque instrument réparable faisait l'objet d'une attention particulière, les étagères furent remise en place, et enfin la grotte nettoyer. Au moment d'enlever la patte, les sanglots redoublèrent, en silence, tandis que Pata repensait a tout les bons et mauvais moment que Nama et lui avaient tantôt affrontés tantôt partagés pendant le dur apprentissage de Guerrier d'Asgard amputé par la mort de son enseignant. Le moment venu, il décrocha la patte mais au lieu de la jeter il la referma soigneusement et la conserva attaché à sa taille. Une fois la grotte remise en ordre, Pata se mit à réfléchir…(waaa j'ai pas l'habitude moi… )  
« Comment vais-je faire pour arriver jusqu'au palais avec 8 Guerrier sur la route…d'autant plus que je ne suis pas très doué au combat, même en remportant mon premier combat le deuxième me serai fatal,et même si par un miracle je sortais vivant de celui-ci je mourrais de mes blessures en chemin ou du troisième combat…En clair il me faut de l'aide ou…et un miracle…Les seules personne apte a m'aider sont a l'asile, mais pas le temps de faire l'aller retour par la route… »  
C'est à ce moment qu'un petit « cui cui »(bah quoi ? essayer d'imiter un oiseau par écrit…)se fit entendre comme un signe du destin, un des oiseaux de Pata était revenu !Celui-ci resta penseur…  
« …Mais par les airs j'ai une chance de recevoir de l'aide a temps ! »  
Il écrivit rapidement ces quelques mots « Suis seul contre 8, doit affronter dans seize jours, besoin d'aide. Patachu.» sur un bout de papier qu'il attacha sur une patte de l'oiseau et chantonna doucement comme pour parler a l'oiseau qui s'envola aussitôt.

Un jour plus tard, à l'asile, le départ de Pata faisait encore un peu de bruit entretenu par quelques membres :  
Gé et Shinzona : « Il jouait bien… »  
Matt : « C'est vrai qu'il squattait mais là je me sens seul… »  
Taurus : « L'algérien était trop bon… »  
Tous assis dans le jardin a coté de la maison de la Vierge,les yeux levés vers le ciel sauf Matt, qui fixait le sol…PLOTCH…Une fiente venait de s'écraser juste devant Matt  
Matt : « Ben dis donc…je l'ai échappé belle… »(nan tu crois ?)  
PLOTCH  
Tous sauf Matt : « Tu disais ? »(mouhahahaha)  
Matt : « Rhaaaaa c'est dégueu…j'ai horreur des piafs… »  
Un petit oiseau venait de se poser tout près d'eux.  
Gé : « Hé regardé le petit oiseau comme il est mignon »  
Matt : « Attend un peu… »  
Tous : « Quoi ?? »  
Shinzona : « C'est juste un oiseau curieux… »  
Taurus : « Et vu l'odeur : malade… »  
Gé : « Ah c'est lui qui as… »  
Matt : « C'est un oiseau d'Asgard ! »  
Tous : « Et ? »  
Matt : « Bah c'est pas normal qu'il soit ici ! »  
Matt pris l'oiseau dans ses mains…PLOTCH…(je décline toutes responsabilité du régime alimentaire de cet oiseau durant le vol).Malgré la situation désagréable Matt éxamina l'oiseau de près…  
Matt : « Y'a un papier enroulé autour de sa patte !! »  
Gé : « Donne voir ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 4: Un espoir en marche**_. 

Matt : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »  
Gé : « Bah on pourrait aller l'aider non ? »  
Matt : « Il nous faudra au minimum 10 jours pour atteindre Asgard…Et on ne sait pas quand a été écrit le mot… »  
Shinzona : « Ni le temps qu'a mis le petit oiseau pour arriver. »  
Gé : « Bah dans le doute autant y aller ! Taurus ? »  
Depuis la lecture du bout de papier Taurus avait pris un air sombre et n'avait prononcé aucun mot,et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de sa position,il se leva d'un coup.  
Taurus : « De toute façon Redd ne nous laisserai pas partir,Patachu est parti de son plein gré,on ne peut rien pour lui…  
Matt : « Arrêtte de dire des bêtises, on va pas le laisser tomber ! »  
Taurus : « Il y a quand même une chance, réfléchis un peu (aïe pauvre Matt) ,ce ne sont pas des Guerriers Divin qu'il doit affronter n'est-ce pas ? »  
Matt : « Ce ne sont peut être pas eux mais leurs élèves, ils ont un bon niveau et ont pour la plupart presque fini leur entraînement ! »  
Taurus : « Et Pata dans tout ça ? Et toi ? »  
Matt : « Chaque guerrier divin avait un élève sauf Fenril d'Alioth et Mime de Benetnash qui en avaient 2… »  
Matt raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur les adversaires de Patachu y compris à quel point ceux-ci haïssaient Patachu pour être le chouchou de tous.  
Matt : « …Et donc inutile de dire qu'il ne retiendront pas leur coup et qu'ils feront durer le plaisir… »  
Taurus : « Je suis désolé mais Redd ne laissera partir aucun chevalier d'or pour une cause comme celle là »  
Matt : « Je ne suis pas un gold et je fais donc ce que je veut, alors j'irais !Gé,Shinzona vous venez avec moi ? »  
Gé : « Euh…je ne suis pas très bonne au combat… »  
Shinzona : « Euh…moi aussi… »  
Gé : « Mais je viens quand même  
S'en suivit une course contre la montre, mené par Matt, pour trouver des membres apte a l'accompagner pour venir en aide a son camarade. Evidemment quasiment personne ne voulu le suivre ; a la fin de la journée, ils étaient 6 prêt a partir : Matt ; Gé ; Aya ;Raziel ;Dra et Darnix. Tous se réunirent à la tombée de la nuit pour organiser leur sortie qui, normalement aurait dû être discrète…  
Matt : « On va attendre le milieu de la nuit pour partir, il nous faudra aller vite, très vite même. »  
Dra : « Il faut une quinzaine de jours pour aller a Asgard non ? »  
Matt : « Tranquillement oui… »  
Darnix : « Mais ? »  
Matt : « Si on veut avoir une chance de ne pas arriver trop tard il nous faudra faire le trajet en dix jours… »  
Tous : « Dix jours ?! »  
Matt : « Oui, dix jours. »  
Tous : « Dix jours ?! »  
Matt : « Dix jours… »  
Tous : « Dix jours ?! »  
Matt quelque peu énervé : « Dix…Jours… »  
Tous : « Dix jours ?! »  
Matt : « Vos gueules…»  
…  
Après quelques mot grossier et une bonne heure et demie, la compagnie fit route vers la sortie de l'asile discrètement on entendait juste un petit « Tais-toi » ou « Reprend une ligne ça ira mieux » de temps a autre. Arrivés au pieds de l'Asile ils découvrirent avec surprise presque tout les membres pour leurs souhaiter bonne chance, surtout aux filles (incroyable non ?) et donner quelques petits truc pour la route (LOTUS !!!!!!)C'est ainsi que l'équipe (é sauvage…je sais c'est nul…) prit la route a toute allure…


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 5: Presque arrivés?! **_

Patachu tournait en rond dans sa grotte, ne savant pas que faire et étant trop inquiet pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et ne s'arrêtant que pour se reposer…C'était le 12e jour, l'heure fatidique approchait ; subitement il entendit des bruit venant de l'entrée de la grotte, il se mit aussitôt en position de combat et se tenait prêt a bondir. Au fur et a mesure que le bruit approchait, le cœur de Patachu battait de plus en plus vite, le moment venu, il bondit tel un tigre sauvage (merci n'applaudissez pas )…Et s'arrêta net ! Deux loups se dressaient en face de lui ;on pouvait voir dans leur yeux qu'ils était apeurés  
Pata : « Mes petits…Vous êtes vivants…Qu'Odin soit remercié…Vous êtes vivants… »  
Les deux loups, visiblement un peu plus rassurés, s'approchèrent doucement puis se jetèrent littéralement sur Patachu pour fêter son retour, celui-ci avait retrouver un petit sourire et quelques larmes perlaient sur ses joues,cela dura un moment avant que les loups se mettent a renifler, comme s'ils sentaient quelque chose, leurs regards se tournèrent en direction de la patte accrochée à la ceinture de Patachu avant de s'en approché et de la reniflé,ils firent alors un pas en arrière, on sentait de la peine et de la colère dans leurs yeux, ils se mirent a chanter, ou plutôt à pleurer, longuement, et très fortement, au maximum de leurs puissances vocales, tellement fort qu'au loin on entendait d'autres loups se joindre à la peine et à la colère de ceux-ci, tout Asgard résonnait de cette complainte et déclaration de guerre en même temps potées par le vent qui se faisait de plus en plus fort… Une véritable mélopée funèbre…

Pas loin de là, une cohorte exténuée et gelée pour certains avançait avec peine et silencieusement, enfin presque…  
Raziel : « On est presque arrivé ?! »  
Dra : « Rhooo c'est au moins la trois centième fois que tu demandes… »  
Raziel : « Bah quoi ? On est presque arrivé ?  
Aya : « Non… »  
Raziel : « On est presque arrivé ? »  
Gé : « Non Raziel… »  
Raziel : « On est presque arrivé ? »  
Dra : « Non ! »  
Raziel : « On est presque arrivé ? »  
Matt : « Oui… »  
Raziel : « C'est vrai ? »  
Matt : « NON ! »  
Raziel : « Oh… »  
Dra : « Arf…Enfin la paix… »  
Raziel : « Je peut poser une question ? »  
Gé : « Ca dépend quoi… »  
Dans l'air on entendait une sorte de hurlement qui semblait être proche.  
Raziel : « On est presque arrivé ?! »  
Matt : « Vous avez entendu ? »  
Tous : « Malheureusement… »  
Matt : « Je ne parle pas de Raziel… »  
Dra : « On aurait dit un hurlement… »  
Cette phrase jeta un froid (c'est le cas de le dire )  
Aya : « Non…Je ne pense pas… »  
Gé : « On aurai dit un chant de… »  
Matt : « DES LOUPS !! »  
Raziel : « Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'on est presque arrivé ? »  
Tous : « Sans doute… »  
Raziel : « Comment ça sans doute ?! »  
BOOM, un maillet géant (à la Nicky Larson) venait de s'abattre lourdement sur la tête de Raziel.  
Aya : « Arf…ça fait du bien… »  
Tous, sauf Raziel (héhé) se tournèrent vers Aya bouche bée  
Aya : « Vous avez vu un revenant ou quoi ?Allez on continue on y presque ! »  
Dra : « Euh…et Raziel ? »  
Aya : « Je préfère le traîner que l'entendre… »  
Dra, dépité : « Bon bah…euh…Continuons… »

Dix minutes plus tard et le réveil de Raziel qui avait (bizarrement) mal a la tête, la tourpe arriva en vue de la grotte.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 6: L'arrivée (enfin...) **_

Un peu triste, et replongés dans ses souvenirs, Pata prit sa lyre et commença a jouer un air mélancolique, on sentait la tristesse, le désespoir, l'espoir et la colère…Soudain un bruit vint perturbé la mélodie : CREEEEEEEEEEEK, une dalle de pierre au fond de la grotte venait de s'abaisser…Patachu sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir la nouvelle salle…Il y entra doucement…  
Pata : « La chance est de mon coté cette fois ci ! Qu'Odin sois remercié ! »  
: « Youhou y'a quelqu'un ? »  
Pata sortit très rapidement de la salle en referma l'entrée qui bizarrement ne crissait plus et alla à la rencontre de la personne à l'entrée.  
Pata : « Qui c'est ?! »  
Matt : « C'est Matt ! »  
En entendant cela Patachu se précipitât le rejoindre et…  
Pata : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ?! »  
Tous : « Quoi ? »  
Pata : « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de monde viennent…C'est sympa… »  
Dra : « Je manquais un peu d'exercice alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Et me voilà ! »  
Darnix : « Bah moi aussi …» Aya lui jeta un regard qui en disait long… « ..Et je voulais me racheter… »  
Raziel : «Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir…Et j'ai trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir… »  
Pata : « Vu la bosse ça ne m'étonne pas… »  
Raziel : « Bosse ?!…pourquoi moi ?! »  
Gé : « C'est moi qui ai lut ton mot…Et j'allais pas te laisser dans cette situation ! »  
Aya : « Gé y allait alors j'ai suivi ! »  
Pata : « L'essentiel est que vous soyez là… »  
Matt : « Il reste combien de jours ? »  
Pata : « Plus que trois… »  
Tous : « Trois jours ?! »  
Pata : « Trois jours… »  
Tous : « Trois jours ?! »  
(Note d'un lecteur : Tu l'as déjà fait ce sketch !!  
Note du rédacteur : Ah oui c'est vrai…bon j'abrège…')  
Pata : « J'espère qu'on sera prêt d'ici là… »  
Matt : « T'inquiète pas on est chaud là ! N'est-ce pas ? » Matt se retourne vers ses compagnons qu'il ne trouva d'ailleurs pas…  
Pata : « Ils sont partis se réchauffé a l'intérieur… »  
Matt : « Ah d'accord… »  
Matt et Patachu suivirent leurs exemples et rentrèrent se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Durant la soirée chacun y allait de son propre récit du dur voyage qu'il venait d'accomplir et plus la soirée avançait, plus nos asiliens arrosaient la soirée, plus les récits devenait incohérent sans pour autant que quelqu'un le remarque ().

Le lendemain matin, enfin midi pour que tout le monde soit réveillé, Patachu commença à établir le plan d'action.  
Patachu : « Le but est simple : atteindre la palais. Sur la route nous attendent huit guerriers d'Asgard… »  
Dra : « Nous ne sommes que 7… »  
Patachu : « Nous ferons avec…Connaissant bien les guerriers je connais l'ordre dans lequel ils essayerons de nous arrêter, il faut arriver à notre objectif le plus vite, donc à chaque adversaire l'un de nous s'arrêtera pour le combattre et les autres continueront, Raziel sera le premier,puis Darnix, suivi de Aya, puis Gé, Matt et enfin Moi. De cette façon, nous irons beaucoup plus vite et dès que l'on finit un combat il faut absolument continuer pour pouvoir aider le suivant si besoin est, c'est compris ?  
Tous : « Ouais… » (super motivé…)


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

___**Chapitre 7: Ne jamais provoquer un shaman fier de l'être! **_

C'était une belle journée que se préparait,le ciel n'était pas encombré de nuage,le soleil levant faisait paraître la contrée en rouge,couleur de rigueur pour un jour qui se promet d'être taché par celle-ci…Il était 8 heures.  
Pata : « Debout tout le monde, il est temps d'y aller ! »  
Matt : « Rha non…C'est trop tôt… »  
Gé : « Ouais…Il t'ont attendu seize jours ils ne sont pas à une matinée près… »  
Dra, déjà debout et prêt a partir (tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose…) : « Allez ! Faut y aller ! »  
Darnix : « Mwarf…ça se voit que t'es pas frileux toi ! »  
Raziel : « Allez debout la dedans ! »  
Aya : « Okay okay…Pas la peine de crier… »  
Une fois tout le monde debout, il partirent lentement en direction du palais (pas tout a fait réveillé ), tous avec le maximum de choses pour se battre mais sans s'encombrer alors que Patachu portait un très gros sac plutôt lourd et très très encombrant.  
Dra : « C'est quoi que tu transporte là ? »  
Raziel : « On va pas faire du camping ! Et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir ! »  
Pata : « Ne vous en occupez pas, ceci va me permettre d'arriver a temps. »  
Aya : « moi je dirai plutôt en retard vu la taille… »  
Matt : « Mais c'est quoi en fait ? »  
Pata : « Je sortirai ça quand le moment sera venu. »  
Nos compagnons entrèrent dans uns forêt pas très rassurante…  
Aya : « C'est quoi cet endroit… »  
Gé : « J'ai horreur de ce genre de frissons… »  
Puis le regard de nos deux guerrières fut attiré par quelque chose qui brillait entre les feuillages, Gé enleva les branches d'une main et …  
Gé et Aya : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH »  
Tous se retournèrent pour venir voir ce qui les avaient fait crié…Un squelette prisonnier une sorte de grosse pierre violette transparente.  
???: « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant peur ?! »  
Tous firent volte face  
???: « Ca faisait longtemps Patachu… »  
Pata : « Effectivement Emmerich »  
Emmerich : « Je vais avoir le plaisir de te déchiqueter en petit morceaux toi et tes amis… »  
Pata : « Raziel, c'est a toi… »  
Raziel, à Patachu : « Je sais… »  
Raziel : « Bien, je serai ton adversaire. »  
Emmerich, pris d'un fou rire : « Toi ? Mon adversaire ? Je ne détecte même pas ton cosmos, tu n'est même pas un chevalier ! Je vais te mettre en pièce ! »  
Raziel : « Continuez…Je vais m'occuper de lui…P-E-R-S-O-N-E-L-L-E-M-E-N-T… »  
Emmerich : « Arrêtez vous ! Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! »  
Raziel : « EN GARDE CHEVALIER ! »  
Emmerich, laissant alors les autres partir : « En garde ?Tu tiens vraiment a mourir ?Comment quelqu'un qui n'est pas un chevalier peut avoir une chance contre un chevalier ?  
Raziel : « Tu sais il n'y a pas que les chevaliers qui sachent se battre… »  
Emmerich : « Pauvre fou !Seul un chevalier peut bien se battre ! »  
Raziel : « Et bien tu va apprendre que LES SHAMANS SONT AUSSI PUISSANT QUE LES CHEVALIERS ! »  
L'aura shamanique de Raziel commença a s'intensifier fortement. Emmerich paraissait beaucoup moins sûr de lui a présent.  
Emmerich : « Bien,je sens une force mais ce n'est pas un cosmos…Pourtant celle-ci est puissante…Aussi puissante qu'un cosmos digne de ce nom…En garde !  
Emmerich fondit littéralement sur Raziel qui l'esquiva une première fois, une deuxième fois, on aurait dit un taureau furieux. Au bout d'une Dizaine de passage il s'arrêta ;  
Emmerich : « Dis moi…Crois tu avoir esquivé toutes mes attaques ? »  
Raziel : « Bien sûr ! »  
A ce moment une douleur forte se fit sentir au niveau de l'abdomen de Raziel, ce qui le fit se plier.  
Emmerich : « …Tous sauf un ! Si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ce sera un jeu d'enfant de te tuer !  
Raziel : « C'est ce qu'on va voir !…arf… je ne peut pas utiliser mon spirit of fire dans cet forêt je risquerai d'être pris au piège…Et il est rapide le bougre…Patachu m'avait prévenu mais là c'est pire…Et encore il n'a pas utilisé d'attaque…  
Raziel n'eut pas le temps de continuer a réfléchir, il se prit un coup en pleine figure…Il se releva tant bien que mal, un peu sonné et l'arcade gauche ouverte.  
Emmerich : « Alors ?!Qu'attend tu pour attaquer ! »  
Emmerich attaqua encore une fois mais cette fois-ci Raziel esquiva avec maestria le coup et contre-attaqua immédiatement en frappant de toutes ses forces sur le genou gauche de son adversaire qui fit un bruit atroce au contact.  
[Flash backPata : « Emmerich a un point faible, il s'est souvent casser la jambe gauche, son genoux a été fragilisé par cela, un coup assez fort pourrait l'handicapé sérieusement. »  
Emmerich tomba a terre, il tenait son genoux qui avait l'avait l'air cassé vu les cris du guerrier.  
Raziel : « Alors que dis-tu de cela ? héhé Patachu avait raison !il se tord de douleur…C'est pas très loyal mais très efficace…Avec un peu de chance je pourrais lui ôter l'usage de la deuxième… »  
Emmerich se releva tout de même,tenant sur une jambe mais toujours aussi hargneux  
Emmerich : « Même avec une jambe en moins, je te briserai ! »  
Raziel : « Je t'attend ! »  
Les deux combattants se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre sans retenue, ce n'était plus un combat dans les règles mais un combat de rue auquel on assistait, les coups s'enchaînant les uns les autres sans aucune cohésion, a chaque ouverture un coup était donné, les combattants semblaient de force égale et ne lâchaient rien.  
Emmerich : « ce combat ne tourne pas à mon avantage, à force je vais me faire avoir avec ma jambe…Je vais devoir abrégé le combat… »  
Raziel profita de ce moment de réflexion et envoya son adversaire au sol où il atterrit lourdement,mais celui-ci se releva quelque peu sonné mais toujours lucide.  
Raziel : « Mouhahahaha je t'avait prévenu que tu allais être surpris ! »  
Emmerich : « Tu es un bon combattant je dois l'admettre…Mais le combat s'arrête ici ! »  
QUE LES FORCES DE LA NATURE S'ABATTENT SUR TOI !  
Des milliers de racines jaillirent du sol et saisirent fermement le shaman et plus il essayait de se sortir de l'étreinte plus celle-ci se resserrait  
Emmerich : « Tu vas mourir petit insolent ! Mais d'abord…Je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi pour laver l'affront que tu m'as fait !  
Pas très loin de là, nos compagnons s'arrêtèrent un instant.  
Dra : « Vous avez entendu ? »  
Matt : « C'est… »  
Pata : « Oui. Il faut continuer. »  
Dra : « Mais… »  
Pata : « On y va »  
[flash backPata : « Fais attention à son attaque des forces de la nature. »  
Raziel : « Ouais ouais c'est bon. »  
Pata : « Fais le vide dans ton esprit et la nature sera de ton coté. »  
Raziel : « Hein ? »  
Emmerich se déchaînait sur Raziel,il y mettait toutes ces forces,au début on pouvait entendre le shaman hurler de douleur mais à un moment plus rien, il paraissait insensible, inerte, les racines le déposèrent doucement au sol, mais au lieu de tomber, il resta debout.  
Emmerich : « Mais… ?!…C'est impossible ! Pourquoi les forces de la nature ne l'attaque pas ?  
Raziel : « Je sais comment les éviter mon cher…et maintenant…Tu vas souffrir ! »  
SPIRIT OF CH4  
Une odeur dont la puanteur elle même aurai qualifié d'immonde se propagea sur un petit rayon. Dès qu'il avait lancé son attaque le shaman fut assailli par les racines mais elle le relâchèrent rapidement, en effet, Emmerich commençait a s'étouffer. Raziel libéré, il fonça sur le guerrier d'Asgard et lui décocha une droite digne de Tyson, Emmerich fut projeté dans la forêt, abattant un premier arbre et s'encastrant dans le deuxième avant de tomber inerte au sol.  
Raziel : « J'ai…gagné… »Dit-il en s'effondrant à son tour.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 8: Scorpion VS Serpent **_

Pata : « Raziel l'as eu. »  
Dra : « Comment tu sais ça ? »  
Matt : « Pata a raison, je ne sens plus Emmerich »  
Gé : « OUAIS !!!!!!!!!ça fait un en moins ! »  
Pata : « Faut reprendre, une tempête arrive… »  
Tous (très content) : « Super… »  
Le groupe recommença à avancé tant bien que mal tandis que le vent se levait et se faisait de plus en plus menaçant.  
Aya : « J'espère que ça va se calmer avant le prochain combat… »  
Dra : « Ouais ça vaudrait mieux… »  
???: « Vous avez peur de vous battre dans ces conditions ? »  
Le groupe fit volte face et se retrouva en face d'un géant (waaaa)  
Gé : « Tu l'as vu arriver Dra ? »  
Dra : « Rien vu, rien entendu, et toi Aya ? »  
Aya : « Que dalle aussi…Darnix ? »  
Darnix : « Alors là le néant total, Pata ? »  
Pata : « Le vide intersidéral pour moi, Matt ? »  
Matt : « … »  
Matt avait les mains gelées.  
Pata : « Oula t'as plus l'habitude toi ! »  
Le groupe commença à essayer toutes sortes de procédés pour réchauffé Matt,c'est finalement Aya qui réussit (matt est au anges j'vous jure ) mais…  
???: « Vous vous occupez de moi oui ou merde ?! »  
Dra : « Arf il est lourd lui ! »  
Gé : « On arrive, tu peut attendre nan ? »  
???: « Vous vous payez ma tête ou quoi ? »  
Darnix : « C'est bon ! Y'a pas le feu au lac ni d'impayés alors calmos on arrive ! »  
Matt : « Et on se paie ta tête si on veut ! »  
???: « On ne se paie pas la tête de Thark aussi facilement !!!!!!!!!! »

Thark fonça droit sur Matt maintenant libéré du gel, celui-ci eu juste le temps d'esquiver et de laisser passer la locomotive géante et…PAM.Thark venait de trébucher malencontreusement non sans aide extérieure (mdr )

Thark : « Qui as osé me faire un croche pied ?! »  
Dra : « C'est moi… »  
Thark : « Et tu te dénoncé sans peur ? Pauvre fou ! Je vais m'occuper de toi en priorité !  
Dra : « Ca tombe bien, puisque je devait être ton adversaire. »  
Thark, regardant Pata : « Je suppose que c'est toi qui le voulait contre moi, tu n'as vraiment aucun espoir pour en arriver là ! »  
Dra : « Si au lieu de parler tu pouvais te mettre en garde qu'on commence. »  
Thark : « Mais c'est qu'il est insolent l'insecte ! »  
Dra : « Continuez la route je m'occupe de Goliath »  
Pata : « Okay,allez on y va ! »  
Le groupe s'éloigna laissant Dra et Thark face a face, Dra était déjà en position de combat alors que son adversaire n'avait pas bougé.  
Dra : « Qu'est-ce que tu attend ?! »  
Thark : « Que tu attaque… »  
Sans se faire attendre Dra fonça sur Thark le poing serré et lui enfonça en plein ventre, il releva la tête pour voir que le guerrier d'Asgard n'avait pas bronché.  
Dra : « Mais… »  
L'asilien n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que le géant l'avait envoyé balader comme un vulgaire moustique  
Thark : « Les moustiques ne survivent ni au froid, ni à moi ! Je te laisse le choix, soit je t'écrase »a ce moment Thark prend deux haches sortit de on ne sait où « soit je te découpe en rondelle, fais moi part de ton choix quand tu l'aura fait…

Dra avait du mal à se relevé, non pas à cause du coup de son adversaire qui l'a quelque peu sonné, mais à cause de la neige ;en effet il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel climat.

Thark : « Alors tu as choisi ? »  
Dra : il m'énerve le géant…Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as prit de venir là moi ?Et puis merde il se croit fort et ça m'énerve, je vais lui montrer que le scorpion sait se servir de ses armes…Oui j'ai fais mon choix !  
Thark : « Ah ! Alors ? »  
Dra : « J'ai choisi ta mort. »  
Thark : « Mauvaise réponse ! »

Thark sauta sur Dra, faisant pleuvoir les coups, Dra ne pouvant qu'esquivé à cause de ses mouvements ralentis par la neige et la carrure de son adversaire pourtant…

Dra :Avec cette taille et cette neige comment il…

A ce moment les yeux de Dra se fixèrent sur les pieds de Goliath.

Dra :Il a autant de mal que moi à se mouvoir ! J'ai peut être la clé !

Ce petit moment de réflexion valut à Dra un bon coup de coude en pleine face,ce qui lui ouvrit l'arcade droite. Sans perdre de temps Dra se releva et se projeta en arrière pour se mettre un peu à l'écart de son adversaire.

Thark : « Je vais en finir avec toi chevalier ! »

HACH FURY

Des centaines de petites haches foncèrent sur le presque gold du scorpion, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre d'attaque il ne put qu'essayer d'esquivé mais la vitesse et le nombre étaient trop grand, les bras et les jambes de Dra furent tailladés dans toutes leurs longueurs.

Thark : « Que pense-tu de mon attaque ? MOUHAHAHAHAHA »  
Dra : « Je pense qu'elle ne te servira plus a rien… »  
Thark : « Tu crois ? »

HACH FURY

Cette fois-ci Dra esquiva l'attaque avec aisance et élégance (jetage de fleur vous connaissez ?)

Dra : « Je t'avais prévenu ! »  
Thark : « Mais…Comment…Mais… »  
Dra : « Etant presque un gold j'ai quelques acquis fondamentaux, comme celui de ne jamais subir deux fois la même attaque ! »  
Thark : « C'est…C'est…C'est impossible ! »

HACH FURY

L'attaque du guerrier d'Asgard fut encore une fois esquivée.

Dra : « Je crois que c'est a mon tour d'attaquer ! »

PIQ…

Avant que l'asilien attaque son adversaire s'était jeté sur lui et l'encerclait fermement avec ses bras.

Thark : « Ma première attaque n'as peut être pas marché mais celle la sera ta perte ! »

QUE L'ETREINTE DU PYTHON SE REFERME SUR TOI

Une douleur horrible se répandit de membres en membres, d'os en os, la douleur faisait hurler le chevalier, on aurait dit que les os du scorpion se brisaient uns a uns. Malgré la douleur, Dra se ressaisi et réussi à dégager un de ses bras dont l'extrémité finit sa course dans la machoire de Thark, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise. Sans perdre une seconde Thark répliqua.

HACH FURY

Dra : « Je t'ai dit que ça ne te servait a rien ! Pauvre fou ! Prend toi ça ! »

SCARLET NEEDLE

L'attaque porta ses fruit et toucha le guerrier en plein ventre, sans pour autant perdre conscience il vacilla quelques instant avant de lançer ses haches en direction de Dra. La première passa à coté mais la seconde fit une entaille supplémentaire sur la jambe gauche.

Epuisés par le combat, usés par le temps pas très clément, les deux combattants se faisaient toujours face, la fin du combat se faisait sentir, la prochaine attaque donnerait le nom du vainqueur, et cela ils le savaient. Ils intensifièrent leur cosmos au maximum de leurs capacités, chacun d'eux prêt a attaqué, Thark fut le premier a bouger.

HACH FURY

SCARLET NEEDLE

Les attaques semblait de force égale, aucun des deux combattants ne voulait lâcher le morceaux, ce choc des attaques provoqua une explosion qui envoya valser sur quelques mètres les attaquants, qui se relevèrent aussitôt et ré attaquèrent

HACH FURY

SCARLET NEEDLE

Encore une fois les puissances étaient de même niveaux mais cette fois ci ce fut différent, la piqure écarlate passa au travers des haches et vice versa et comme ils attaquaient tout les deux et donc ne pouvaient pas défendre, ils reçurent les attaques de plein fouet avec un léger avantage pour Dra qui n'en reçu que les trois quarts. Dra avait été projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres avant de tomber lourdement sur la neige amortissant un peu sa chute alors que Thark, quant a lui, n'avait pas bougé. Dra leva la tête et vit son adversaire debout, mais inerte, puis il tomba raide, le presque gold eut juste le temps de voir le géant s'effondrer avant de perdre conscience.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 9: Un double s'il vous plait!**_

Pas très loin du combat, ralentis par la tempête qui venait de se lever et qui n'était pas prête de se calmer, le groupe, enfin ce qu'il en restait, décida de dévier vers les ruines a l'Est, toutes proches, pour pouvoir s'y réfugier et se réchauffer (hein Matt ?!)…Cinq minutes de marche plus tard…  
Matt : « Enfin à l'abri !…Je suis frigorifié…Dis Aya…Tu veut bien me réchauffé ???!!! »  
Tous, sauf Aya : « Rholala… »  
Aya : « Fais ça tout seul. »  
Tous,sauf Matt et Aya : « Cooool. »  
Matt : « Z'êtes pas marrant… »  
Pata : « Nous partirons dès que le vent baissera un peu. »  
Matt : « On peut pas attendre qu'il baisse complètement ? »  
Pata : « Qui veut attendre ici jusqu'à que le vent baisse totalement ? »  
Darnix : « Moi je fonce ! »  
Aya : « Je vous suis ! »  
Gé : « Moi aussi ! »  
Darnix : « Et puis cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos ! » (c'est le cas de dire !)  
Matt : « Rho la chochotte ! »  
???: « Je pense qu'il a raison de s'inquiété ! »

Matt saute dans les bras de Darnix comme un chat apeuré, un peu surpris sur l'instant il le laisse tomber juste après.

Darnix : « Tu disais quoi Matt ? »  
Matt : « Moi ?Je disais simplement que tu était un homme d'un courage a tout épreuve. »  
Darnix : « C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu… »  
Aya : « Qui est là ?! »  
???: « Content de voir que finalement on s'intéresse à moi… »  
Matt : « On t'as demandé qui tu était. »  
Darnix : « Tiens tu sais encore parler toi ? »  
Matt : « C'est pas drôle… »  
???: « Je suis Sad, élève de Syd de Myzar, guerrier d'Asgard du Tigre Vicking…Dois-je continué ? »  
Matt (chuchotant) : « Il se fout de nous ou quoi ? »  
Darnix : « Je pense… »  
Sad : « Et en plus vous pensez juste ! »  
Matt : « En plus il est complètement con son nom… »  
Sad : « Que dire de toi ? »  
Matt : « La ferme ! »  
Sad : « Qu'a tu osé me dire ? »  
Matt : « Moi ?Rien du tout ! »  
Sad : « Vous n'êtes que des insectes qu'on se doit d'écraser sans perdre de temps…Je vais vous…  
Darnix : « Essai sur moi d'abord ! »  
Sad : « Oh, que c'est mignon !Un volontaire !Pour la peine je ne vais m'occupé que de toi ! »

Sur ce le reste du groupe avança laissant Darnix et Sad derrière eux

Pata, en chuchotant : « Tu sais ce que tu dois faire… »  
Aya : « Pas de problème ! »

Aya pris alors un direction autre que le reste du groupe. Un peu en arrière Darnix et Sad n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil, ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux, sans broncher, sans même se mettre en garde, une sorte de bataille morale se déroulait a ce moment, comme si l'un voulait prendre le dessus rien qu'en le regardant, les seuls mouvements étaient ceux des membres de Darnix qui grelottais sous l'effet du froid et du vent tout aussi froid. Après une longue minute les deux combattants se mirent en position de combat, sans un mot, la tension était telle qu'un fil de fer n'aurait pas résisté (Lecteur : « C'est naze comme comparaison… Auteur : « vv' trouve mieux… ») .

Sad : « Alors chevalier de pacotille, qu'attend-tu pour attaquer ? »  
Darnix : « Un mot des parents signé par la direction. »  
(Lecteur : « oo » Auteur : « vv…Okay okay je change ça… vv… »)  
Darnix : « Que tu attaques ! »  
Sad : « Bien…je vais exaucer ton vœu ! »

Sad fondit sur Darnix qui n'eut que le temps de le voir le poing de son adversaire lui arrivé en pleine tête ce qui l'envoya s'écraser dans la neige.

Sad : « Mouhahaha si tu ne fais rien pour te défendre ce combat se terminera vite et je pourrais rattraper tes gentils camarades ! », Sad fit volte face pour mieux rire, présentant ainsi son dos à Darnix qui avait du mal à se relever.

Darnix : « il me tourne le dos, C'EST L'OCCASION ! »

Darnix se leva d'un coup et partit poing en avant vers Sad mais au dernier moment, Darnix senti un poing se loger dans ses côtes ce qui lui valut un autre vol plané avec atterrissage forcé. Darnix ne se releva pas sur le coup…Il réfléchissait…

Darnix : « Je ne comprend pas…J'allais le toucher et j'ai reçu un coup dans les côtes…Pourtant il n'as pas bouger d'un centimètre…Je vais devoir trouver ce qui s'est passé si je veut gagner ce combat… »  
Sad : « Tu révâsse ? Ou tu réfléchi pour savoir si tu abandonne ? »  
Darnix, se relevant en faisant mine d'être en pleine forme : « Plait-il ? »  
Sad : « Tu te moque encore de moi ? »  
Darnix : « Bien sûr. »  
Sad : « Tu vas le payer !!!!!!!! »

Encore une fois Sad arriva à grande vitesse sur Darnix mais cette fois ci il évita le coup tout en attaquant dans les côtes de son adversaire, mais ,choses surprenantes , Darnix lui aussi fut projeté par un coup dans les côtes. Les deux combattant était a terre ,Sad beaucoup moins essoufflé que Darnix qui avait le souffle coupé après ce deuxième coup venu de nulle part.

Darnix : « Mais d'où venait ce coup ? C'est comme l'autre…Je sens une présence ici mais je ne vois personne…Et ces coups qui m'énervent…Si seulement je pouvais trouver leur origine… »  
Sad, déjà debout : « Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes ou quoi ?! »  
Darnix : « Ta tête tient –elle sur tes épaules ? »  
Sad : « Mais tu te moques encore de moi ? »  
Darnix : « Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais marcher avec les chevilles enflées… »  
Sad : « Mais de quoi tu parles ?! »  
Darnix : « De rien, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre vu tes capacités intellectuelles… »  
Sad : « Tu est en trian de dire que je suis bête ? »  
Darnix : « Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? »  
Sad : « Tu n'aura jamais l'occasion de m'attaquer, jamais tu ne me toucheras jam… »

LOTUS EXPLOSION

Sans que Sad eut finis sa phrase Darnix lança son attaque, des centaines de grenades en forme de fleur de lotus fonçaient droit sur le guerrier d'Asgard. Soudain alors que Sad se prenait l'attaque en pleine face Darnix fut frappé encore une fois dans les côtes mais l'asilien résista à ce coup et fit volte face pour tomber sur…

Darnix : « Mais c'est qui lui ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fait là Aya ? Pourquoi tu l'immobilises ?! »  
Aya : « Il te frappait en traître, c'est le frère jumeau de ton adversaire ! »  
Darnix : « J'avais remarqué ! »

Le frère mit un coup de coude assez violent dans les côtes (décidément il aime bien les côtes) de Aya qui relâcha son emprise et lui permit de rejoindre son frère.

Sad, se relevant : « Il t'a eu ?! »  
???: « Non, elle m'a eu. »

Darnix : « Je crois que ça se gâte…On a deux adversaire maintenant… »  
Aya : « Chacun le sien. »  
Darnix : « Je termine celui avec lequel j'ai commencé…Mais l'autre à l'air plus fort tu trouve pas ? »  
Aya : « Pata m'avait dit qu'il était de force égale, reste à savoir si c'est toujours vrai… »  
Darnix : « Ils ont l'air de se concerter aussi… »  
Aya : « Bon ou mauvais signe ? »  
Darnix : « Mauvais je pense… »


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 10 : Un évènement inattendu**_. 

Voilà,c'en était jeté…Ayashi se battrai contre l'inconnu et Darnix se prendrai Sad…Les deux camps se concertaient élaborant moult technique pour battre les adversaires.,en tout cas nos deux asiliens le faisait…

Darnix : « Faudrait penser à un moment à se rapprocher pour mêler les combat et échanger nos adversaires pour un coup ,cela les prendrai par surprise… »  
Aya : « Oui oui ou encore faire en sorte qu'ils se tapent dessus ça serait marrant ça… »

Tandis que un peu plus loin.

???: « Nan mais tu m'a vu c'te paire de… »  
Sad : « Bad… »  
Bad : « Non mais regarde là ! et puis c'te paire de… »  
Sad : « La ferme imbécile !! »

Sad balança une gifle à son frère.

Bad : « Non mais tu vas pas bien toi ?! »

Ce dernier se rapproche et lui en me tune aussi.

Darnix : « Ah bah on n'a même pas besoin de les aider… »  
Aya : « En effet… »

Nos deux asiliens dépités mais satisfaits s'assirent donc…les jumeaux commençaient à se taper dessus comme deux gamins à la récré se disputant un sandwich… En parlant de ça Aya en sorti deux,elle en garda un pour elle et donna l'autre à Darnix.

Darnix : « Bonne idée ça ! Par ce froid ça nous fera du bien ! »  
Aya : « On a de la chance ,on a même droit à un dîner spectacle… » (avis aux amateurs XD)

Les jumeaux se fatiguant,il détournèrent tout deux le regard vers les asiliens qui finissait tranquillement leur sandwichs.

Sad : « Non mais c'est qu'ils se foutent vraiment de nous là ?! »  
Bad : « C'est ta faute si on à l'air con ! »  
Sad : « Non la tienne ! »  
Bad : « Non la tienne ! »  
Sad : « STOOOP »  
Bad : « on les écrabouille et on discute après. »  
Sad : « Bien parlé ! »

Les deux regards sadiques se tournèrent vers Aya et Darnix qui léchaient leur doigt.

Darnix : « Hum dommage qu'on ai pas le temps de faire une petite sieste, ces sandwich était vraiment bon ! »  
Aya : « Assaisonné au lotus c'est sûr ! »  
Darnix,remarquant l'énervement des deux zouaves : « Euh…je crois qu'ils sont en colères… »  
Aya : « Je crois aussi… »

Les asiliens se relèvent faisant faces à leurs adversaires puis par pair Darnix/Sad et Aya/Bad s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autres,s'observant dans les moindres détails…

Un peu avant,dans la forêt,un Shaman enfin victorieux face à un chevalier reprit ses esprit,se relevant doucement.

Raziel : « Mon SPIRIT OF CH4 est toujours aussi puissant héhé… Je l'ai bien eu… »

Il s'approcha du corps inerte d'Emmerich pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Raziel : « Nié chevadier nont blus fort que les yaman…Pfff…Bon je dois rejoindre les autres… »

Notre Shaman victorieux traversa donc la forêt avant de tomber sur la plaine glacée…Il marcha pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes avant que la tempête se calme,il put enfin y voir à plus d'un mètre…Cependant pas à moins, il se heurta le pied sur quelque chose avant de rejoindre le tapis de neige.

Raziel : « Rha mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que… »

La chose sur laquelle il avait trébuché était un géant, un goliath… Il eut le réflexe de reculer mais il s'aperçut vite qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, apparemment complètement sonné… Immédiatement le shaman chercha aux environs des traces de ce qui aurait pu mettre en déroute Goldorak et ne tarda pas à voir une autre forme se dessina sur la neige…Il s'approcha doucement et reconnu Dralaneax.

Raziel : « Dra ?...Dra ? Mais...»

Raziel ouvrit grand les yeux,ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait…Dra en fit autant et commença à bouger,se mettant sur le dos…Ayant pour première vision la tête ahurie de Raziel.

Dra : « Tiens t'es là toi ? Tu l'a donc eu…Bien joué…Je l'ai eu mais…je me sens bizarre… »  
Raziel : « Ton armure Dra…Tu es… »

Devant l'étonnement de Raziel Dra examina son armure et…

Dra : « DE L'OR ! JE SUIS UN GOLD !!!!!!! HAHA JE SUIS UN GOLDEUH ! »

Dra se releva d'un coup dansant de joie en tournant en rond.

Raziel : « Bon je vois que c'était pas la peine de m'inquiéter…Saleté de chevaliers… »  
Dra : « Oh fais pas la tête ! »

Raziel continua son chemin en boudant avec un Dra tout content sautant partout et s'admirant dans son armure d'or qui essayait de le dérider un peu…Ils étaient maintenant tout deux sur le chemin de la vallée où s'affrontait Darnix et Sad et Aya et Bad…


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 11 : Et encore un ! x 2 **_

Les deux paires se faisaient toujours face, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

Darnix : Il a une bonne garde…

Aya : Mince je fais quoi maintenant…

Les deux asiliens commençaient chacun à élaborer différentes stratégie, attendant un quelconque mouvement de la part de leurs adversaires tandis que ceux-ci semblait imperturbable, avec sur le visage une expression marquant une assurance plus que déconcertante pour nos deux amis…Enfin l'un deux rompit le lourd silence qui pesait sur la plaine.

Sad : « Vous semblez inquiet…Normal, après tout vous allez mourir ici. »

Darnix : « Tu devrais changer de chaussures à force. »

Bad : « C'est vrai que sur ce coup il a pas tort… »

Sad, se tournant vers Bad : « NON MAIS LA FERME TOI !!... Hum… On les bat et on discute après. »

Bad : « Sans problèmes. »

Comme s'il étaient un, tout deux s'élançèrent face à leurs ennemis respectifs mais au dernier moment ils échangèrent leur place, surprenant presque les asiliens qui avaient bien monté leurs garde mais malheureusement pour eux,les jumeaux avaient des ressources…En effet tout deux s'appuyèrent lourdement sur les gardes pour se projeter sur leur adversaire de départ,tout deux touchant à la tête et envoyant valser les asiliens sur quelques mètres.

Sad : « Pathétiques. »

Bad : « Je dirai même plus ; navrant. » (J'ai pas pu m'empêcher ')  
Une fois de plus les jumeaux s'écartèrent se plaçant face à leurs adversaires respectifs.

Darnix : Ils ont neutralisé nos gardes en y prenant appui…c'était bien pensé…

Darnix fut le premier à se lever, suivit d'Aya qui semblait avoir du mal.

Bad : « Pourquoi te bat-tu inconsciente ?! Tu es une femme, tu ne feras jamais le poids en tant que chevalier, enfin … Chevalière…. »

Il esquissa un fin sourire.

Darnix : S'il continu il va morfler lui…

Aya serrait les poings et les dents, son regard fixé sur Bad.

Bad : « Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de frapper une femme, fais demi-tour. »

Aya : « Faire demi tour ? Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

Bad : « Eh bien parce que ta place n'est pas ici, tu devrais te trouver un homme et t'occupés de la maison et des enfants et…Qui sait je serai peut être le… »

Aya : « Même…Pas…En…Rêve… »

La respiration d'Aya était devenue saccadée,son cosmos commençait à grandir et ses yeux n'indiquait rien de bon.

Bad : « Allez…Dégage femme. »

Darnix, exaspéré : Il vient de commettre l'erreur de sa vie…

En effet Aya avait maintenant le regard noir et son cosmos grondait de rage,sa respiration était devenue un peu plus forte,comme si elle était devenu mi-bête mi-femme.

Bad : « Comment peut elle avoir un cosmos comme celui-la… »

Par surprise,et sûrement par crainte,Bad fit un pas en arrière, contemplant le cosmos d'Aya…Il ne la vit donc pas partir directement sur lui ,poing crispé et ne put que recevoir cette douce caresse féminine droit dans le nez ,suivit d'autre coup,elle semblait en furie…Cependant l'apprenti asgardien se ressaisit et commença d'abord à parer certain coup puis même à contre-attaquer…Le combat était donc engagé pour Aya,les deux autres détachèrent leurs yeux de ce combat pour à nouveau se faire face.

Sad : « A nous de commencer…Tu n'as aucune chance… »

Darnix : « C'est ce que l'on verra…Il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger maintenant… »

Sad : « c'est ce que tu crois… »

Sans plus attendre,les deux combattants se lancèrent à l'assaut de l'autre, entamant un combat au corps à corps assez impressionnant de part les techniques déployées par les deux guerriers pourtant…Les coups de Darnix semblait encore une fois ne pas touché,comme avant.

Darnix : C'est pas possible ! L'autre est en train de se battre avec Aya. »

Cette pensée lui valut un moment d'inattention et il se prit un direct droit qui l'envoya directement au sol.

Sad : « Je te disais bien que tu ne faisait pas le poids. »

Darnix, cette fois-ci ne fit pas son coup d'humour,il se releva,plus sérieux que jamais.

Darnix : « Arrête de raconter des bêtises… Nous sommes au même niveau au corps à corps et… je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles pas mal. »

Sad : « J'aime les adversaires comme toi…Tu cerne bien tes adversaires si j'ai bien compris… Ce qui peut faire de toi un stratège hors pair et un combattant de génie… »

Darnix : « Content de te l'entende dire… »

Sad : « Mais contre moi… Cela ne sera pas suffisant ! »

Darnix se tût, scrutant autour d'eux.

Darnix : Il a raison… Mais mes coups devaient touchés et il n'en fut rien…Il doit en avoir un troisième,ce n'est pas possible autrement…Mais même en raisonnant comme ça,comment pourrait il agir,je ne l'ai pas vu et nous étions au corps à corps il faudrait utiliser…

La réponse vint toute seule,ce ne pouvait être que ça,un troisième utilisant…

Darnix : LA TELEKINESIE ! Il faut donc que je trouve un moyen de tromper celui qui l'emploie pour pouvoir toucher…

Le combat d'Aya battait son plein,les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés,Aya visant surtout la tête et l'abdomen ,Bad visant plus les pieds et la tête jusqu'au moment où ,malencontreusement,il visa le mauvais endroit et se retrouva avec sa main dans la poitrine de l'asiliene. Sur le coup il devint rouge de honte, avec les yeux ronds .Il enleva sa main en tremblant devant le regard assassin d'Aya.

Bad : « Je…Je voulais pas,j'ia pas pas pas pas fait exprès je je je je j… »

CLAC

Une baffe monumentale vint s'écraser sur la joue gauche de Bad, lui laissant distinctement la marque de la main d'Aya sur sa joue encore rouge…Mais de douleur cette fois-ci ; le choc fut tel qu'il fut envoyé au sol.

Aya : « Tu vas payer pour avoir fait ça ! »

Bad se releva en prenant ses distances.

Bad : « Bien…Fini de rigoler,je ne voulais pas taper trop fort car tu es une femme, maintenant c'est terminé…Je vais te faire mordre la poussière… »

Aya : « Je t'attend gros lard. »

Les deux adversaires concentrèrent leur cosmos en vue d'un attaque…Darnix venait encore une fois de se faire éjecter par son adversaire qui n'avait aucune égratignure.

Darnix : Merde merde merde mais comment je peut l'avoir…

Il tourna son regard vers l'autre combat où il se préparait à attaquer.

Darnix : S'il protèges celui-là,il doit protéger l'autre…Mais l'autre à reçu des coups…Donc c'est que le troisième n'a pas pu le protéger…Donc il faudrait que nous les attaquions en même temps !! Il ne pourrait en protéger qu'un, l'autre se recevrait l'attaque de plein fouet…Croyant être protégé…

Darnix se releva, concentrant lui aussi son cosmos en vue d'une attaque, immédiatement suivit de son adversaire.

Darnix : « Il semblerait que vous allez vous faire prendre à votre propre jeu…C'était bien joué mais j'ai compris comment vous avoir. »

Sad : « Fais-moi rire… »

Darnix : « Pas maintenant …Après si tu veux mais maintenant je vais t'avoir… »

Les quatre cosmos grondaient maintenant,Darnix communiquant sa stratégie à Aya par son cosmos et, sans un mot supplémentaire, ils se mirent en position.

BLACK TIGER CLAWS OHM

WHITE TIGER CLAWS LOTUS EXPLOSION

Les attaques se heurtèrent de plein fouet…Du moins pas toutes car Aya n'avait pas attaquée, formant à la place un champ de force autour d'elle ne subissant donc aucun dégât, Darnix et Sad furent tout deux éjectés par la puissance de leurs attaques.

Bad : « C'est pas possible… » Je suis vidé…Elle m'a épuisé au corps à corps…

Aya : « Meurs. »

TEN MA KO FUKU

L'attaque fut si puissante que Bad ne put rien y faire et la prit de plein fouet retombant sur le sol, inerte. Aya quant à elle était vidée, elle n'avait encore jamais employé ces techniques à pleines puissances et tomba en arrière, littéralement crevée, néanmoins satisfaite… Darnix et Sad se relevèrent tout deux,se refaisant face.

Darnix : Au moins il y en as un en moins.. Et cette fois-ci je l'ai touché…Aya a parfaitement joué…Le troisième protégeait Bad et n'a pas eu le temps de protéger Sad quand il a vu qu'elle n'attaquait pas et le temps qu'il change,Aya touchait au but…

Sad : « Bad…Bad s'est fait… »

Darnix : " Oui , il est hors combat, abandonne avant de le rejoindre… »

Sad : « Je ne perdrai pas face à toi… »

Sans attendre, ils concentrèrent encore une fois leur cosmos et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, repartant dans un combat au corps à corps mouvementé où les attaques et enchaînements se suivaient et s'enchâssaient avec une certaine harmonie et un rythme endiablé (oui je sais j'entend de la musique partout ' ) mais il y avait toujours, selon Darnix, ce troisième frère qui l'empêchait de toucher via une télékinésie bien maîtrisée mais plus attentive qu'auparavant car il arrivait à esquiver mieux qu'avant…

Darnix : Avec l'autre qui le protège nous sommes à égalité…Ce qui voudrait dire que sans l'autre je l'écraserais…Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le duper seul…

Devant, le « groupe » voyait enfin la silhouette du château de plus près.

Gé : « C'est pas trop tôt… »

Matt : « Je me rappelais pas qu'il était aussi loin ce château… »

Pata : « Bah moi je le voyais encore plus loin… »

???: « Trop loin pour que vous y arriviez intact… »


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 12 : Une drague musclée !  
**_

Le groupe s'immobilisa, en attente d'un autre signe de l'intervenant.

: « Que vous arrive t-il ? Vous avez peur ? »

Pata et Matt se regardaient, s'interrogeant du regard sur l'identité du guerrier qui s'adressait à eux… Un long silence, plutôt pesant s'installa alors, une certaine peur apparaissait dans les yeux de Patachu qui avait deviné qui se cachait derrière cette voix…

Gé : « Pata ? Pata ? »

Notre tutrice nationale tentait de faire réagir son protégé mais rien n'y faisait, il restait béa, avec une expression de terreur figé sur son visage.

Gé : « Matt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'asgardien de l'asile s'approcha à son tour et se figea lui aussi.

Matt : « Ne me dis pas que… »

Un hochement de tête de Patachu fit frémir Mattfenril, cette même peur pouvant se lire dans son regard.

???: « MOUHAHAHA tu es toujours aussi froussard Patachu ! »

Une silhouette apparut entre les trois compères et le château.

???: « Je te fais toujours aussi peur ? »

L'inconnu explosa de rire, un rire sonore et « macabre » je dirai, un rire n'annonçant rien de bon, il dégageait aussi une sorte de… Supériorité, celui qui riait se sentait dans la position du dominé mais…

Pata : « Je…Je vois des morts partout ! »

Matt et Gé : « Hein ?! »

Ce fut à Patachu d'exploser de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire l'inconnu.

Pata : « Si tu crois faire peur… »

???: « Tu te fous encore de moi ?! »

Pata : « Bien, tu t'améliores. »

???: « Je vais te… »

Pata : « Voyons, ne sois pas malpoli…La seule chose qui fait peur c'est ton nom…Quelle idée de s'appeler Freud… »

???: « Sir Freud ! Je fais partie des nobles contrairement à vous tous ! »

Pata : « Oui si tu veut… »

S.F. : « Depuis qu'on se connaît tu m'a jamais arrêté de te moquer de mon nom… »

Pata : « Et toi de ma condition, ce n'était qu'un juste retour de boomerang mon cher Freud. »

S.F. : « Tu vas payer tout ce que tu m'a fait subir… »

Sir Freud fit gronder son cosmos, s'avançant doucement vers Patachu , une belle cape brodée main virevoltant à sa suite, la lumière découvrant une beau jeune homme blond aux cheveux frisés et aux yeux de couleur azur, un corps finement sculpté, il était d'ailleurs habillé comme s'il allait à la plage alors que, chers lecteurs, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes à Asgard !  
Passons ce léger détail de réalisation, après tout je ne fais que le narrateur.  
Donc notre cher noble se dirigeait droit vers Patachu, intensifiant son cosmos jusqu'à ce que…

Gé : « On s'arrête là mon mignon… »

Le regard du snobinard (S.F. : « Hé ho j'te permet pas moi ! ) Hum… Je reprends.  
Le regard du magnifique chevalier , j'ai nommé Sir Freud, dévia sur la tutrice de Patachu et changea du tout au tout… Pour ne rien vous cacher, il passait de la brute de base à un gosse de quatre ans devant le papa noël en serrant très fort sa lettre de commande entre les mains…A ce moment, pour ne rien vous cacher, c'est l'élastique du slip qui serrait fort (désolé j'ai pas pu m'empêché de la faire celle-là xD) et un filet de bave commençait à couler.  
Sur le coup Pata regardait Gé d'un air interrogateur mais quand il vit la manière dont Freud avait réagit à l'intervention de Gé il fut pris d'un colère sans nom.

Pata : « NON MAIS HO ! TE GÊNE PAS SNOBINARD ! ÔTE TES YEUX DE PERVERS DE MA TUTRICE OU JE TE… »

Gé : « Pata…Je m'en occupe. »

Pata : « Mais il… Il a pas le… »

Gé : « Avance avec Matt, c'est un ordre. »

Pata : « Mais… »

Gé : « Après tout tu es sous ma protection non ? Et puis vous deux connaissez le mieux le terrain et les adversaires, je pense que vous laissez avancer est une bonne stratégie non ? »

Pata : « Oui mais… »

Gé : « Allez, je te rejoins »

Pata : « T'as intérêt ! »

Les deux asgardiens commencèrent à contourner Gé et Freud , se dirigeant vers le château.

S.F. : « Non mais faites comme chez vous ! »

Le guerrier d'Asgard, apparemment remis de ses émotions, fondit sur ses anciens compères lançant son poing en avant, mais ce dernier fut bloqué, d'une main, par Gé.

Gé : « C'est moi ton adversaire goujat ! »

Un direct du gauche expédia Sir Freud vers l'arrière tandis que Matt et Pata s'éclipsaient à toute vitesse. Gé eut à peine le temps de les regarder partir et de reposer son attention sur son adversaire que ce dernier était lancé à l'attaque , assénant un coup de pieds retournés visant la tête, l'asilienne n'eut le temps que que de mettre ses bras en croix pour parer le coup.

S.F. : « Tes réflexes sont vifs pour une fille… »

Gé : « Une femme. »

S.F. : « Mes excuses, pour une femme. »

Gé, déviant le regard sur le pantalon de Freud : « D'ailleurs il m'a semblé que vous n'étiez pas insensible à mes charmes. »

S.F. : « Humpf…Il faut dire que la nature vous a gaté… »

Le regard vers le sol, comme un gosse gêné, il ne vit par arriver Gé, plus précisément le genou de celle-ci, agrippant Freud par ses cheveux, elle « organisa une rencontre » entre son genou et le visage du noble, lui explosant, gentiment le nez sur le coup et, ne voulant pas en rester là, elle effectua un 180 sous l'impulsion du coup de genou et frappa Sir Freud au visage du dos de la main droite, l'envoyant sur les roses une deuxième fois.

Gé : « Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus…Enfin vous êtiez… »

S.F. , se relevant en titubant : « Très drôle… Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier. »

Le combat véritable était donc sur le point de débuter…

Dra et Raziel progressait vers le château, sur leur chemin, Aya avait gagné son combat mais celui de Darnix faisait toujours rage, un peu plus loin Gé venait d'entamer le sien et encore plus loin, en pointe, Mattfenril et Patachukiller filait droit vers le château, et la Prêtresse…


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Aller et retour  
Thèmes : Euh...  
Titre du manga d'où la fic est tirée : Saint Seiya  
Personnages : Guerriers Divins / Membre de l'asile  
Crédits : Auteur: Pata / Acteurs: Gé (spectre de la Vierge, membre du girl's power et ma tutriceee) ; Ayashi (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; Dralenaex (apprenti du Scorpion) ; Darnix (chevalier du Dragon immobilier et gardien du lotus) ; Raziel (shaman) ; Mattfenril (guerrier d'asgard exilé) ; Taurus (chevalier d'or du taureau et premier consomateur de lotus) ; Redd... Non... Grand Po(ul)pe Redd ; Shinzona (disciple de la vierge et membre du girl's power) ; L'Asile et tous ses membres! et enfin... Patachukiller: bah euh moi hein (guerrier d'Asgard exilé, et promu chevalier d'or du sagittaire après les aventures décrites ci dessous )

_**Chapitre 13 : Erreurs…  
**_

Les cosmos de Darnix et de Sad continuaient de s'entrechoquer avec force, les chevaliers s'affrontaient dans un corps à corps acharné semblant les placer à égalité mais pourtant le plus touché était incontestablement notre asilien… Malgré tous ses efforts, ses coups ne touchaient toujours pas et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien à sa situation… Un choc violent fit s'écarter les adversaires, leur laissant un petit temps de repos.

Darnix : C'est quoi ce type…C'est pas possible…

Sad : « Hé bien chevalier…Tu sembles comprendre le fossé qui nous sépare… »

Darnix : « Ouais…Si il n'y avait pas ce troisième qui te protège avec je ne sais quelle télékinésie je… »

Sad : « Un troisième ? MOUHAHAHAHA Nous ne sommes que deux ! »

Darnix : « C'est…C'est pas…C'est pas possible… » Mes coups ne touchaient pas alors qu'ils auraient dû…C'est pas possible…

Sad : « Mais je te félicite d'avoir déceler la télékinésie…Aucun de mes adversaires n'avait eut le temps de s'en rendre compte… »

Darnix était épuisé et touché en de nombreux points, Ayashi quant à elle était au bord de l'évanouissement après son attaque et ne semblait pas s'en remettre, son adversaire était très mal en point et avait perdu connaissance aux suites de l'attaque qu'il avait reçu… Bad lui n'avait que quelques éraflures et ne semblait pas atteint par la fatigue et narguait notre asilien de toute sa hauteur… Cependant Darnix n'avait pas tout dévoilé, et maintenant il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Darnix : « Au point où j'en suis… »

Sad : « ça y est ? Tu abandonnes ? »

Darnix : « Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devrais changer de chaussure…avec des chevilles pareilles les actuelles risque d'exploser… »

Sad : « Humpf… On verra bien si tu continueras à parler après… »

Darnix : « Hola…SI tu continu tu passeras plus les portes ! »

Sad : « Tu l'auras cherché cette fois-ci ! »

WHITE TIGER CLA…

Le cosmos de Darnix choisit ce moment pour exploser littéralement, s'embrasant tout autour de notre asilien, formant une fleur de lotus qui vient de s'ouvrir.

Darnix : « Les autres doivent être loin… J'ai subi beaucoup trop pour reculer ou me relancer au corps à corps… »

Sad : « Très fine analyse, tu sens donc ta fin approcher pour être aussi objectif. »

Darnx : « La fin du combat en effet… »

Sad : « Si tel est ton souhait, finissons-en. »

Sad embrasa son cosmos à son tour, essayant de le monter au plus haut possible, se préparant à nouveau à lancer son attaque.

Sad : « Tu auras l'honneur de subir mon attaque la plus puissante. »

Pour réponse, Darnix écarta un peu les jambes, les fléchissant un peu, il mit ses mains jointes devant lui.

Sad : « Peu importe ce que tu tentes, je gagnerai… »

Darnix : « De toutes façon…Ce sera ma dernière attaque.

BLOODY NORTH TIGER

LOTUS IMPLOSION !!

L'attaque de l'asgardien fonçait sur Darnix tandis que celle de ce dernier ne semblait pas s'être déclenché, mais son cosmos avait doublé, triplé, quadruplé…On ne saurait le quantifier tellement il avait amplifié…  
Contrairement à toute attente, lors du contact entre l'attaque de Sad et Darnix , cette dernière ne fit aucun effet, disparaissant instantanément, comme aspirée par les mains tendues de Darnix.

Sad : « Ce…C'est impossible… »

Le poing droit de Darnix s'enflamma de manière plus intense que le reste de son corps, son armure le quitta, le laissant torse nu, il abaissa ses mains comme s'il tenait une épée, son adversaire put alors voir ses yeux… Fixes, rouge sang, on aurait dit que ses pupilles avait disparu, on voyait certaines veines ressortir, ses muscles étaient crispés à leur maximum…  
Sad fit un pas en arrière, comme paralysé par ces yeux et la puissance que Darnix dégageait… Cependant il nota un détail, par endroit il se formait des bleus, il y avait quelques coupures qui se dessinaient.

Sad : Son corps ne supporte pas une telle puissance…Il n'aura pas le temps de m'attaquer…Je peut l'avoir. »

Tandis que Darnix mettait son point droit en arrière, Sad intensifia à nouveau son cosmos, y mettant tout ce qu'il pouvait y mettre. Les yeux de Darnix ne quittait toujours pas Sad, ce qui incommodait plus que fortement le concerné qui essayait en vain de se rassurer sur l'issue du combat…Enfin, l'asgardien se jeta sur Darnix, avec l'intention de reprendre un corps à corps qui précédemment lui avait été favorable mais…  
Darnix à son tour se lança droit sur son adversaire. Le choc fut rude , poing contre poing, sonnant le gong d'un nouveau round au corps à corps mais contrairement aux espérances de l'apprenti d'Asgard., en plus de faire mouche, l'asilien faisait mal, très mal… Il enchainait les coups à une vitesse telle que la télékinésie ne lui était quasiment d'aucune utilité, réduisant son avantage au corps à corps au néant…Cet avantage déjà inexistant s'enfonça encore un peu plus lorsque, du poing droit (jusqu'alors inutilisé) Darnix brisa l'avant bras gauche de Sad, lui annihilant sa garde sur le coup, enchaînant sur une série interminable de coup sur le torse et la tête durant laquelle Sad rassemblait ses dernières forces pour une ultime attaque…Et quand Darnix arma le poing droit pour ce qui s'annonçait le dernier coup, Sad lança son attaque, à bout portant.

WHITE TIGER CLAWS

Les deux protagonistes furent éjectés sur une dizaine de mètres…

Plus loin, le combat entre Gé et Sir Freud s'enlisait dans un corps à corps arythmique, chacun jaugeant l'autre à chaque coup, chaque parade

Gé : « Je ne voudrais pas avoir trop de retard, finissons-en rapidement. »

S.F. : « Abandonne ça sera plus rapide. »

Après ces mots, le rythme commença à grimper, les chocs devenait de plus en plus puissant et l'intervalle entre deux choc s'amenuisait mais les deux combattants savaient bien que un tel combat serait stérile, au bout d'un quinzaine de choc il se séparèrent, s'observant à nouveau, intensifiant leur cosmos uniformément.

TWIN DRAGON

OHM

L'attaque de Freud s'écrasa contre le bouclier d'énergie formé par Gé.

S.F. : « Intéressant…Mais pour me vaincre il faudra bien que tu attaques non ? »

Gé : « Tu le verras bien assez tôt. »

TWIN DRAGON

OHM

L'asgardien avait réitéré son attaque sans crier gare, heureusement que Gé était encore sur ses gardes, elle put ainsi reformer son bouclier et parer efficacement l'attaque du noble nordique.

S.F. : « Oh ? Encore ? »

TWIN DRAGON

OHM

Gé là aussi n'avait pas désempli son effort, mais commençait à fatiguer…A fatiguer un peu vite d'ailleurs…

S.F. : « C'est étrange…Enfin, tant que j'attaque, je ne peut pas perdre n'est-ce pas ? »

TWIN DRAGON

OHM

Cette fois-ci, le bouclier de Gé fut plus faible que les précédents, à la grande surprise de l'asilienne d'ailleurs, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle et ses membres semblaient lourds, tellement lourds que Gé dû mettre un genou à terre.

S.F. : « Ah enfin. »

Gé : « Comment ça enfin ? »

S.F. : « Mon attaque n'est pas aussi bénigne qu'elle en a l'air… »

Gé : « Ah c'est donc ça… »

S.F. : « Même si tu bloques mon attaque, les ondes qu'elle provoque continuent leur chemin et affecte directement ton corps. »

Gé : « J'ai remarqué, merci. »

S.F. : « Tes membres s'alourdissent, tes mouvements te demandent plus d'énergie, tes attaques te demanderont plus de cosmos et… Lorsque tu auras reçu autant de coup qu'il y a de Conquérants, tu seras paralysé et tu auras un choix à faire…Attendre jusqu'à que la mort t'emporte, ou bien demander la mort…J'arrêterais ton cœur. »

Gé : « Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! »

S.F. : « A toi de voir. »

TWIN DRAGON

OHM

Cette fois-ci le bouclier ne la protégea que partiellement, elle fut envoyée à terre et mit plusieurs longues minutes à se relever, ou du moins, tenir sur ses jambes…

S.F. : « Alors…Abandonne maintenant…Ce serai dommage de perdre la vie ici…Surtout pour un déchet comme Patachu. »

Gé : « Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu parles de lui comme ça… »

S.F. : « Oh ? Et que va tu faire ? »

Gé : « Te faire bouffer ta cape et quelque kilos de cette bonne neige. »

S.F : « Ne me fais pas rire ! Enfin, pour protéger un déchet pareil il faut être fou alors cela ne m'étonne qu'a moitié… »

Gé : « Je t'interdis de parler de Pata comme ça… »

S.F. : « Pata ? Ouh comme c'est mignon, Pata… »

TEN MA KO FUKU

Freud, totalement surpris par l'attaque de Gé, ne put que se la prendre de plein fouet…Mais affaibli par la technique du noble, Gé n'avait pu déployer tout sa puissance, Sir Freud put donc se relever sans trop d'encombre.

Gé : « Héhé…Tu rigoles moins là… »

S.F. : « Pour la peine…Après t'avoir paralysé, je t'amènerai à l'exécution de ton Pata avant de te tuer… »

TWIN DRAGON !

TEN MA KO FUKU !

Les attaques s'évitèrent et touchèrent leurs cibles respectives de plein fouet…Cette fois-ci, Gé ne se releva pas, mais Freud avait beaucoup de mal, Gé n'y était pas aller de main morte, même affaibli, ses attaques restaient dangereuses.

S.F. : « Plus qu'une et j'aurai gagné… »

Le nordique s'approcha doucement de Gé, s'arrêtant juste à côté, l'enjambant et visant la tête de l'asilienne avec son poing.

S.F. : « Plus qu'une…Et je pourrais faire ce que je veut…héhé… »

Gé : « Oh oui…Ce que tu veut… »

Le pied de Gé se releva et frappa dans ce que l'on appelle affectueusement les « bijoux de famille », et dieu seul sait ô combien ces bijoux là sont importants pour certains, et Sir Freud fait partie de ces personnes… Et pour ne pas en rester là, Gé enchaîna.

TENBUHORIN

Elle lança son attaque à bout portant, touchant le noble de plein fouet.

Gé : « Elimination du premier sens ! »

Freud perdit le goût.

Gé : « Elimination de second sens ! »

Cette fois-ci ce fut l'odorat qui se fit la malle.

Gé : « Elimination du… »

Gé avait ce que l'on pouvait nommer comme une panne de cosmos, plus d'énergie, du moins plus assez pour maintenir une technique aussi puissante que le tenbuhorin… Freud se releva difficilement, et lentement, très affecté par les attaques successives du spectre de la Vierge.

Gé : Ne plus avoir assez d'énergie à un moment pareil…Tss…Désolé Pata…

Une fois relevé, il s'approcha de Gé en titubant, apparemment il n'arrivait pas à parler, il utilisa donc le peu de cosmos qui lui restait pour parler à Gé.

S.F. : « Une bien belle technique mais trop puissante…C'était une erreur d'avoir essayé une telle chose… »

Gé : « Entre faire une faute et ne rien faire, si ça aide autant faire la faute…Pauvre imbécile. »

S.F. : « Ne rien faire aurait été tellement plus simple… »


End file.
